


Majowy deszcz

by RudyCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, M/M, Student Castiel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudyCas/pseuds/RudyCas





	Majowy deszcz

Szedł z wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię przed sobą. Nie był pewien, o czym właściwie myślał. Studia, zaliczenia, weekendowa praca, a może książka, którą ostatnio przeczytał? Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy dostanie od brata kolejny tom przygód boga kłamstwa, Lokiego. Gabriel posiadał całą serię i Castiel już planował kiedy go odwiedzi. Przy okazji zawsze dostawał od niego coś słodkiego, bo, jak to student, często bywał głodny. Wtedy nawet wypieki Gabriela smakowały jak najlepszy przysmak. Głównie dlatego, że były za darmo, bo jego starszy brat o pieczeniu miał takie samo pojęcie jak Castiel o układach scalonych. Krótko mówiąc – niedostateczne.  
Obładowany siatkami musiał przebyć spory kawałek z supermarketu na piechotę. W sklepie osiedlowym ceny były tak wysokie, że naprawdę warto było się poświęcić i wybrać trochę dalej, żeby zaoszczędzić kilka groszy. Zakupy zaczynały mu już powoli ciążyć, gdy zbliżał się do akademika. Dodatkowo pogoda była dzisiaj wyjątkowo kapryśna. Nad głowami przechodniów kłębiły się szare chmury sprawiając wrażenie, że zaraz lunie. Jednak aż do teraz nie spadła ani jedna kropla i było zbyt gorąco. Zwłaszcza, że zapobiegliwy Castiel niepotrzebnie zabrał ze sobą kurtkę przeciwdeszczową. Typowe. Nigdy nie potrafił dobrać sobie odpowiedniego stroju do pogody.  
\- Hej, hej! Pomóc ci? – usłyszał wołanie gdzieś za swoimi plecami. Dopiero po chwili domyślił się, że pytanie było skierowane do niego. Odwrócił się zaskoczony, widząc pędzącego w jego stronę chłopaka. Zaraz, zaraz. Przed chwilą go mijał. Siedział na murku od czyjegoś ogródka, dłubiąc słonecznik. Zwrócił na niego uwagę ze względu na spodnie w pięknym, burgundowym kolorze i szary t-shirt z logo AC/DC. Zawsze zwracał uwagę na ludzi słuchających podobnej muzyki. To już dobrze o nim świadczyło.  
\- Może pomogę ci z tym ciężarem? – zapytał chłopak, gdy się z nim zrównał. Był lekko zdyszany od gonitwy i Castiel dostrzegł na jego policzkach ślady piegów.  
\- Nie trzeba. – uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, nie chcąc go wprowadzić w zakłopotanie. Wskazał ręką na akademik. – Właściwie jestem już na miejscu.  
\- Och. No tak, jasne, rozumiem. Tylko tak sobie pomyślałem, że może mógłbyś ze mną chwilę porozmawiać. Tak się składa, że dopiero co się tu sprowadziłem i nie mam żadnych znajomych, więc byłoby fajnie kogoś poznać. Może dasz mi numer telefonu, albo... – blondyn wyrzucał z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, jakby chwytał się właśnie pierwszej i ostatniej szansy żeby go jakoś zatrzymać. Szczerze powiedziawszy ta historia wydawała się Castielowi odrobinę naciągana. Przyjaciół nie poznaje się przecież przypadkowo na ulicy, prawda? Zresztą, dlaczego właśnie on, ze wszystkich innych studentów wydał mu się odpowiednim kandydatem na kolegę? Może warto się tego dowiedzieć. Krótka rozmowa z nieznajomym studentem nie jest chyba zbyt nieodpowiedzialna?  
\- Nie wiem nawet jak się nazywasz. – Castiel przerwał mu roztropnie, czym automatycznie zbił chłopaka z tropu. Widział to zaskoczenie w zielonych, cholernie zielonych, oczach.  
\- Rzeczywiście. Powinienem się najpierw przedstawić. – chłopak chciał wyciągnąć do niego rękę, ale zauważył, że Cas nie może odwzajemnić gestu z powodu trzymanych w ręku siatek z zakupami, więc szybko wpakował ją do kieszeni. – Jestem Dean.  
\- Castiel. Miło mi. – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się ponownie. – Odłożę tylko zakupy do siebie i możemy pogadać.  
\- Super. To czekam. – usłyszał za sobą, gdy znikał za drzwiami akademika. 

W pokoju siedział już przy komputerze jego współlokator, Chuck. Jak zwykle zajmował się pisaniem swojej jeszcze-niezatytułowanej-ale-niewątpliwie-fantastycznej książki, której fabułę zmieniał niemalże co tydzień. Castiel naprawdę próbował być na bieżąco z wszystkimi pomysłami, ale czasami po prostu nie nadążał za jego galopującą weną, jak lubił ją nazywać gdy Chuck wyskakiwał z jakimś absurdalnym zwrotem akcji.  
\- Cześć. Wychodzę. – Castiel przywitał się i pożegnał jednocześnie, a odpowiedziało mu tylko niewyraźne mruknięcie. Rzucił reklamówki na swoje łóżko, a po chwili zastanowienia zdjął także kurtkę. Wychodzi przecież tylko posiedzieć przed blokiem.

\- Może przejdziemy się na spacer, żeby tutaj tak nie sterczeć? – zapytał Dean, gdy tylko Castiel wyszedł na zewnątrz. Przytaknął ostrożnie, ruszając powoli za nowo poznanym chłopakiem. Na jego twarzy musiało się malować niezrozumienie, bo Dean zaczął po raz kolejny tłumaczyć się tonem winowajcy, dlaczego w ogóle zawraca mu głowę.  
\- Nie ma problemu. – Castiel wzruszył ramionami. I tak nie miał żadnych planów na popołudnie. No może oprócz grania w komputerowe gierki i ewentualnie nauki. Ale to tylko ewentualnie. – Więc... o czym właściwie chciałbyś pogadać?  
Skierował na blondyna swoje przenikliwe spojrzenie, przechylając jak zwykle nieco głowę. Usiłował go przejrzeć, rozwiązać jego zagadkę. Intrygowało go to niecodzienne zachowanie. A może to wcale nie jest takie dziwne? Może inni w ten sposób się poznają, a Castiel po prostu zdołał tego uniknąć przez całe swoje życie. W końcu nie był przesadnie towarzyski. Bawił się w towarzystwie ludzi, których już dobrze znał. Dla nowych był uprzejmy, ale raczej zdystansowany. Przy pierwszym kontakcie zazwyczaj jedynie słuchał drugiej strony, badał sytuację i to, na jak wiele może sobie przy niej pozwolić. Tak samo teraz – przez cały spacer w opowieść chłopaka wtrącał jedynie pytania albo jakieś nieistotne strzępki informacji o sobie. Poznał natomiast historię Deana. Okazało się, że rok temu wyjechał do pracy za granicę, gdzie był szefem kuchni. Powrót w rodzinne strony po takim czasie okazał się niezmiernie trudny, bo wszyscy znajomi albo powyjeżdżali na studia, albo do pracy. Ewentualnie pozakładali rodziny i nie dało się już porozmawiać z nimi o niczym innym, jak tylko cenach pieluch i kolorze kupki maluchów. Ohyda.

\- Mieszkam w okolicy od roku, a nigdy tutaj nie byłem. – odezwał sie Castiel, gdy przechodzili obok lasu znajdującego się dosłownie uliczkę dalej od akademika. Las wchodził w skład Miejskiego Parku Krajobrazowego i miał w okolicy kilka punktów widokowych. Mimo to, aż do teraz, Castielowi ani razu nie przyszło do głowy, by się tutaj wybrać.  
\- Naprawdę? Musimy to koniecznie nadrobić. Chodź! – Dean od razu podłapał temat kierując się na wydeptaną ścieżkę w stronę leśnego pagórka. – Znam miejsce z najlepszym widokiem.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to zbyt rozsądne. – zawahał się Castiel. – Bądź co bądź, wcale cię nie znam.  
\- Racja. To absolutnie nie jest rozsądne. – Dean przytaknął, ale nie zrezygnował ze swojego wcześniejszego pomysłu. – Pewnie nawet nie mógłbyś się przede mną obronić.  
\- Nieprawda! Znam kilka niezłych ruchów. – zaperzył się Castiel kręcąc głową. Naprężył mięśnie w ramieniu. – Widzisz? To jest siła.  
\- Ach tak? – iskierka rozbawienia pojawiła się w zielonych oczach, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Cas jedynie się przechwala. – W takim razie zdołasz się obronić przed tym.  
Niespodziewanie pojawił się obok Castiela, wciskając palce w jego boki. A on... On miał cholerne łaskotki! Zaczął się zwijać ze śmiechu i po chwili uznał przewagę Deana, żeby tylko pozwolił mu lekko ochłonąć.  
Na swojej gorącej od śmiechu twarzy poczuł mokre strugi wody, ale nie były to łzy rozbawienia. Deszcz! Teraz, gdy Castiel zostawił kurtkę w pokoju? No tak, nigdy nie potrafił ubrać się stosownie do pogody. Można się było tego spodziewać. Nawet jeśli był to ciepły, majowy deszcz to cienka koszulka przemoknie bardzo szybko. A ani on, ani Dean nie mieli ze sobą nic przeciwdeszczowego.  
\- Szybko, ukryjmy się pod drzewami. – zawołał Dean, ciągnąc Castiela w mozolną drogę pod górkę. Poszedł za nim.

Warto było. Chłopcy stanęli na szczycie pagórka, chowając się chociaż odrobinę od przybierającego na sile deszczu pod powalonym pniem. Pachniało żywicą, mokrymi liśćmi i świeżością, jak zwykle, gdy padało. Castiel zapatrzył się na widoczną stąd panoramę miasta. Szare chmury spowijały niebo i rozmazywały się lekko ku dołowi, jakby chciały dosięgnąć kolorowych dachów wszystkich budynków wystających rzędami z tutejszej ziemi. I pewnie dosięgały dopiero kroplami deszczu, które bębniły cicho o szyby okien, sklepowych witryn i samochodów. Wyglądało to wszystko przepięknie!  
Odwrócił się po chwili w stronę Deana, chcąc podzielić się z nim swoim zachwytem, ale zamarł w pół słowa. Blondyn stał zaledwie krok od niego i zamiast przyglądać się miastu, cały czas go obserwował. Castiel poczuł się odrobinę nieswojo i policzki zaróżowiły mu się lekko, chociaż może nie było tego widać z powodu deszczu. Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry, a Dean wpatrywał się uważnie w jego oczy szukając w nich aprobaty. Szybkie spojrzenie na jego usta, krótkie westchnienie i lekkie skinienie głową przypieczętowało to, co zdarzyło się następnie. W jednej krótkiej chwili poczuł chłodne, mokre wargi na swoich. Przez moment zastygł w bezruchu, zaraz jednak przymknął oczy i wczuł się w pocałunek, przysuwając się lekko i pozwalając silnemu ramieniu Deana opleść się w talii. Nie potrafił nie pomyśleć o tym, jakie to cholernie romantyczne całować się w strugach majowego deszczu.  
\- Ekhem. – odchrząknał cicho, gdy przerwali pocałunek. – Myślę, że... chyba powinniśmy wracać. Woda zaraz zamieni naszą ścieżkę w zjeżdżalnię i nie będziemy mogli zejść.  
\- Słusznie. – Dean przytaknął i rozpoczęli wspólną wędrówkę w dół.


End file.
